


The Nolan/Mills Security

by sean34



Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Castle, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Power Rangers Dino Charge, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean34/pseuds/sean34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step-siblings David and Regina run one of the biggest security firms in New York City that soon finds itself in the middle of a murder investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One of Those Days

"Robert!" a well dressed women called as she walked down the hall of the penthouse that she lived in with her husband and daughter, "Breakfast is ready. Are you going to join us?" She reached her husband's office, but found the door locked. "Robert, are you in there?" At that moment one of the security staff walked by. "Brock, dear can you help me with this door?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Brock Rumlow said as he pulled out some keys and used one to open the door.  
The woman entered the offices, let out a terrified scream, and took off, Rumlow took a look in the offices and saw the body of the woman's husband. He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Ms. Mills," he said when the person on the other end answered, "We have a problem."

The sound of their alarm clock going off awoke Kevin Ryan from a deep slumber. He felt the strong arms of his husband wrapped around him, and his semi hard cock was nestled in the crack of Kevin's ass. "Javi," Kevin whispered to the other man, "Time to get up."  
"Mumm," Javier Esposito replied, "I don't want to. I want to stay here and make love to you all day loung." In one quick motion Javier was on top of Kevin and was pinning Kevin's hands to the bed. Javier pointed his now fully hard P.A. pierced cock at Kevin's hole and without a word slid it in and started fucking Kevin.  
"Oh god yes," Kevin moaned as Javier barebacked him, "Give it to me."  
"You like that." Javier replied, "You like it when I fuck you raw with my big pierced dick. Your such a slut for it."  
"Yes, I am," Kevin agreed as he stroked his own pierced dick, "Always have been, always will be."  
It was those words that sent Javier over the edge. He planted his entire dick into Kevin's ass and shot his load. Kevin quickly fallowed with his own. "Damn, babe," Javier commented, "That was amazing."

After getting the call from Rumlow, Regina Mills quickly got dressed and headed into her and her step-brothers company Nolan/Mills Security. She arrived just as the receptionist Shelby Watkins and her boyfriend/co-worker Tyler Navarro were getting there.  
"Good morning Ms. Mills," Shelby greeted her.  
"Morning, Shelby, Tyler," Regina greeted back, "Please hold all my calls. Tyler, when Hunter and Mac arrive I want the three of you in my office."  
"Yes, ma'am," Tyler responded. After Regina left he turned to Shelby. "I wounder what's going on."  
"No clue," Shelby replied.  


Detective Chase Randall entered the bedroom that he shared with his boyfriend Riley and started getting dressed.  
"Mom wants us to come home to Becon Hills for the holidays," Riley told Chase as he layed in their bed clad only in green boxers, "Matt and Kendall are going to be there with their kids."  
"I'll see if I can get time off at the station," Chase replied. At that moment his phone rang. "Detective Randall," he answered it, "I'm on my way." He leaned down and kissed Riley. "Got to go, babe. There's been a murder." He quickly finished getting dressed and then left the apartment.  


David Nolan stood of the balcony of his apartment clad only in boxers and a robe sipping coffee. "What a sight," he commented looking across the New York landscape.  
"He certnly is," a voice said from behind him.  
David trunned around and saw his husband Killian Jones laying naked in their bed. "I was referring to the city."  
"The city is nice," Killian agreed, "But you luv, are a work of art. Come back to bed so I can do dirty things to you."  
With a smile David sat down his coffee, and walked into the bedroom, discarding his robe as he went. Reaching the bed he remove his boxers and got on top of Killian. "What kind of dirty things did you have in mind?" he wanted to know.  
"Well I was thinking we could play 'The pirate and the prince'," Killian suggested as he pinched David's nipples.  
"I love playing that," David said as he laied down on Killian and took one of his pierced nipples into his mouth. He kissed his way down Killian's chest, paying special attention to his tattoos, untill he reached his husband's hard dick. David easily took the whole length in his mouth and started sucking on it.  
"Oh. luv," Killian moaned, "That's it. Suck my cock like it's your reason for living."  
At that moment David's cell phone rang. "Fuck," he swore as he took Killian's dick out of his mouth and sat back up. He picked his phone up from their night stand. Seeing that it was Regina, David answered it. "Hello," he greeted, "Slow down Regina, what happened. Ok I'll be there ASAP." Hanging up the phone David looked down at Killian. "Sorry, love," he apalogised, "But I'm needed at Nolan/Mills. I promise as soon as I can I'll be back to be the prince to your pirate."  
"I'll hold you to that," Killian promised as David gave him a kiss, got out of bed and started getting dressed.

Regina ended her call with David just as Lance Hunter, Alphanso 'Mack' Mackenzie and Tyler entered her office. She guestered them to sit.  
"You wanted to see us, ma'am," Mack said.  
"Yes," Regina confermed, "A little bit ago Rumlow discovered the body of Robert Queen in his office." She paused to let that information sink in. "Now I know no one here is responsible, but I need you three to gather any and all information that you have on the Queen's. Especially anything about questionable people that you encountered working with them."  
"Yes, ma'am," Mack replied. The three of them quickly stood up and left Regina's office.  


Leo Fitz was just finishing buttoning up his shirt when the hands of his fiancee, Grant Ward wrapped around him. The taller man was butt naked and very aroused.  
"Have I ever told you I love you?" Grant woundered.  
"Um," Leo replied, pretending to think about it, "I seem to recall you saying it last night when I agreed to marry you, then after we had sex, and then again a little bit ago when we were in the shower."  
"Well I love you a lot," Grant reviled as he kissed Leo's neck. He then trunned the shorter man around and kissed him passonly on the lips. "You better get going," Grant said as he broke off the kiss, "Otherwise I'm going to rip off all your clothing and pound your ass."  
"Save that throught for tonight," Leo said as he kissed Grant. He then grabbed his things and left.  
Grant walked into their bedroom and started getting ready for the day.

After getting ready for work, Kevin for the NYPD and Javier for Nolan/Mills Security, the two men sat at their kitchen table having a quick breakfast.  
"Chase just texted me," Kevin said looking at his phone, "There's been a murder. He'll be by to pick me up in a bit."  
"I cant believe they paired you with a rookie detective like Chase Ranndall," Javier grumbled, "Just because you're both gay."  
"That's not the reason and you know it," Kevin argued as he gave Javier a kissed, "Chase's boyfriend Riley is my collage roommate's younger brother. I volintered to be his partner." He got up and put on his coat. "Besides you work with David Nolen and Grant Ward, two of you're army buddies and gay men." Without waiting for a response Kevin left their apartment.  
"Yeah well I still don't like it," Javier said to the empty apartment. 

Detective Chase Ranndall was waiting in the car when Kevin exited the apartment building. "You have the look," he commented as Kevin got into the car.  
"What look?" Kevin asked as Chase drove off.  
"The 'My husband took my ass and then started acting like one'," the younger man reviled, "Let me guess it has something to do with yours truly."  
"It has nothing to do with you personly," Kevin pointed out, "He just wishes that my partner was-." He paused serching for the right words.  
"More experience and straighter," Chase finished. Kevin knodded his head. "Well tell him that the more cases that I work the more experience I'll get. As for the straight part he's out of luck. I love Riley too much." At that moment they pulled up to an apartment building that was sourounded by cop cars and reporters.  
"I know this place," Kevin reviled.  
"Yeap" Chase confermed, "Welcome to the Queen family home, and our crime sceen."  
"Who's the body?" Kevin wanted to know.  
"Papa Queen himself," Chase said as the two men got out of the car, "Come on lets go to work." 

After finishing his breakfast, Javier left the apartment, got into his and Kevin's car and drove to work. Ten minute later he was entering the offices of Nolan/Mills Security. "Good morning, Shelby," he greeted the receptionist, "How are you today?"  
"Good, Mr. Esposito," Shelby Watkins replied.  
At that moment his teammates, Grant Ward and Natasha Romanova joined him.  
"I'm glad your here," Grant greeted him with a seriouse look on his face. Natasha wore a matching on. "David and Regina are in crisis mode."  
"What's wrong?" Javier wanted to know. While Regina Mills always seemed to be on edge her step-brother David was normaly a layed back guy.  
"There's a rumor that Robert Queen is dead," Natasha reviled.  
'That explains it,' Javier throught. Not only were The Queen Family one of the firms biggest clients they were also friends of the Nolan-Mills family. "I have a feeling that its going to be a loung day," Javier sighed. Grant and Natasha agreed.

Oliver Queen growned as the sound of his phone ringing woke him up. "This better be important," he said answering it, "Thea, what's wrong?" He quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed. "I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and looked down at the still sleeping form in his bed. "Barry," he whispered to the other man, "Thea just called. There's been a tragedy. I need to go see my family. I love you." With that he gave Barry a kiss and then left.  


After making their way past the reporters and a quick elevator ride Kevin and Chase made their way into The Queen Family penthouse where they met up with detectives Kate Backett, Eddie Thawne, and M.E. Lanie Parish.  
"Robert Queen was killed by what looks like a blunt instrument to the back of the head," Lanie reported to the detectives, "Death would have been instant."  
"Eddie and I are going to talk to Mrs. Queen," Kate said, "See if she knows who would want to kill her husband."  
"I can think of a whole community who would want Queen dead," Chase said causing everyone to look at him, "Senator Queen was one of the biggest anti gay senator's around. He was notorious for voting against anything that would help the LGBT community."  
"Look I didn't agree with his views either but he is a victim," Kate reprimanded, "Let's treat him as such."  
"Understood, ma'am," Chase agreed.  
Beckett and Thawne walked over to where Moira Queen and her daughter Thea were sitting. "Mrs. Queen, Ms. Queen, I'm Detective Beckett and this is Detective Thawne," Kate introduced them, "I know this is a difficult time but I need to ask you some questions."  
"Go ahead, detective." Moira told her.  
"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your husband?" Eddie started, "Or had a run in with him?"  
"Robert wasn't the most easiest man to know," Moira answered, "He had a lot of run ins with people that didn't like him or his views."  
"The senator had some very anti LGBT views," Kate pointed out, "Did he have any conflicts with anyone from that community?"  
"Only with Ollie," Thea snorted, "The two of them got into it last night."  
"That would be Oliver Queen?" Beckett wanted to know, "The victim's son."  
"Yes," Moira confirmed, "Oliver came over before the party last night with his boyfriend Barry Allen."  
"I wasn't aware that your son was gay," Beckett commented.  
"Not a lot of people did," Thea reviled, "It was a deal between him and our dad. Ollie would publicly 'date' his best friend Felicity and privietly do who and whatever he wanted."  
"So what was the cause of the incident last night?" Eddie asked.  
"Ollie told us that not only was he publicly coming out, that he and Barry were getting married," Thea answered.  
"Robert threw a fit, and said that his fag son wasn't going to embarass him like that," Moira added, "Oliver then told Robert that nothing was going to stand in the way of his and Barry's happiness, and then they left."  
"Thank you," Beckett sais as she pulled out a card and gave it to Moira, "If you can think of anything ealse please call." With that she and Eddie walked off.  
"Beckett, the security guard that found the body works for Nolen/Mills," Kevin reviled as he and Chase joined them, "That's were Javi works."  
"That's not all," Eddie added, "Oliver Queens fiancée Barry Allen is my brother-in-law, and Captain West's adopted son."  
'Great,' throught Beckett, 'Things just got a lot more complicated.'


	2. The Plot Thickens

Iris West-Thawne stepped off the elevator and was greeted by her co-worker, and friend Daisy Johnson. The two women worked at The NYC News. Iris as a reporter and Daisy who was in charge of their online site. "Oh my god!" Daisy said, "Tell me you have the inside scoop."  
"Inside scoop of what?" Iris wanted to know as the two walked to their desk.  
"You mean you haven't heard?" Daisy asked, "Senator Queen is dead. They say that he was murdered."  
"And you think because my dad and husband are cops, that I would have more information," Iris concluded, as they sat down.  
"That and the fact that your one of our best reporters," Daisy confermed.  
"Well I hate to break it to you but I don't know anymore than you," Iris reviled.  
"West!" Mr. Gold, the owner and editor called from his offices door, "A word please."  
With a sigh and a smile to Daisy, Iris got up from her desk and walked over to Gold's offices.  


Captain Joe West had a look that was a mixer of concern and resolve that Kate Beckett knew he wore whenever one of his kids were involved with something that he didn't like. "Let me get this straight," Joe started as Beckett, Eddie, Kevin, and Chase stood in his office, in front of his desk, "My son Barry is a person of intrest in the murder of Senator Robert Queen."  
"We don't think he or Oliver Queen did anything wrong," Eddie pointed out to his father-in-law.  
"They had an altercation with the decessed on the night that he died," Kate added, "It would look bad if we didn't at least talk to them about it."  
"I know," Joe agreed, "I'll call Barry and tell him and Oliver to come in to talk. Ryan and Ranndall, you handle that. Beckett and Eddie, you two head over to Nolan/Mills. If they were providing security for The Queens mabe they would know if anyone wanted the senator dead."  
Without a word the four detectives quickly left the captains offices. Once the were gone Joe West sat back in his chair and sighed. 'God, pleaser don't let Barry be involve with murder,' he throught 

"So what did Gold want?" Daisy asked when Iris returned from her meeting with their boss.  
"He wants me to investigate the death of Robert Queen," Iris reviled.  
"What?" fellow reporter Will Scralett asked as he joined them, "Why you? I've been reporting on The Queens for years."  
"Yeah as our gossip writer," Daisy pointed out, "The senators death needs a real reporter like Iris."  
"If you say so," Will replied, "Just a heads up, I was there when the police arrived. Your hubby was one of them." With that he headed back to his desk.  
"Great," Iris commented, "That complicates things."  


Leo Fitz sat at his work station at Stark Industries, starring at his phone  
"Is it going to do a trick?" his friend and co-worker Felicity Smoke asked as she approached him,  
"No," Leo replied, "I just need to call and tell Jemma something and I don't know how she's going to take it."  
"I assume your going to tell her about your engagement," Felicity concluded.  
"Yeah," Leo replied, "Ever since Trip she's been fragile."  
Without warring Felicity smacked Leo upside the head. "She's also you best friend," she pointed out, "She'll be happy for you and Grant. Call and tell her."  
"You right," Leo agreed as he picked up the phone and made the call. 

Across the city, Detectives Beckett and Thawne entered Nolan/Mills Security and approached Shelby the receptionist.  
"Can I help you?" Shelby asked.  
"Detectives Beckett and Thawne," Kate introduced them as they showed Shelby their badged, "We're her to see David Nolan and Regina Mills."  
"I got this, Shelby," Javier said as he approached them, then to the detectives, "Kate, Eddie if you'll fallow me I'll take you to see Mr. Nolen and Ms. Mills." With that the three of them headed off down the hall.  


Dr. Lincoln Campball rounded a corner and saw Dr. Jemma Simmions hang up her phone, looking sad for a second. "Is everything ok?" he asked as he approached her.  
Jemma looked up at Lincoln and smiled. "Yes," she told him, "That was Leo. Grant proposed to him and he said yes."  
"That's good news," Lincoln replied with a smile. Jemma, Leo and Grant were friends of his girlfriend Daisy and quickly became his too. "So why did you look sad a moment ago?"  
I was just thinking about Trip and the life we never got," Jemma reviled, "I'm happy for my friends and I know that I'll find love again one day." At that moment Dr. Will Daniels walked by causing Jemma to smile.  
'Maybe sooner that you think,' Lincoln through as he noticed her reaction.  


After David left for work, Killian quickly got dressed and headed over to his club Neverland where he found his manger/bartender Riley Griffin doing invaitor.  
"Hey, boss," Riley greeted Killian with a smile as he put away some bottles, "I through you had the day off to and I quote 'have some naughty time with David'."  
Killian smiled back, "David got called into work," he reviled, "So I through I'd check in things here and at Hook's Ink." Hook's Ink was a Tattoo and Piercing Parlor that Killian also owned.  
"I'm good here," Riley reported.  
At that moment Killian's cell phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, Killian smiled when he saw that it was David. "Hello, luv," he answered, "I'm at Neverland with Riley." To Riley, "David says hi."  
"Hi, David," Riley responded.  
"So I take it your going to be at work a little lounger," Killian said back into the phone, "No that's ok, just make it up to me tonight. I'm thinking 'Slaveboy David' will do it. See you then, bye luv." With that Killien ended the call.  
"Man you two have an interesting sex life," Riley commented as he put away the last of the bottles.  
"That my lad is the secret to a happy marriage," Killian told Riley with a smile.  


As soon as David hung up with Killian, Javier entered the conference room with Beckett and Thawne. David looked over at his sister Regina and sighed. She looked like she was ready for a fight. After introductions were made Javier left and the four remaining people sat down  
"We know why your here," Regina started as she handed a USB drive over to Beckett, "That is all of our agents reports that have to do with The Queens."  
"And you just happened to have this on hand?" Kate asked as she took the drive.  
"Of course not," Regina reviled, "We have known about Roberts death just as loung as the NYPD has."  
"How?" Beckett wanted to know, the it dawned on her, "Your employee who found the body called you first."  
"As per our policy," Regina confermed getting a little defenceive.  
"The Queens are one of our biggest clients and family friends," David spook up, "Robert's death affects us deeply and we want to help the NYPD in any way that we can."  
"That's good to know," Beckett said as she and Eddie stood up, "We'll be in touch." With that the two detectives left.  


Javier Esposito was waiting outside the hall for the two detectives when they left the conference room. "Detective Beckett," he called out, "A word please."  
Kate nodded to Eddie, who walked on without her. "What can I do for you, Javier?" she asked her friend.  
"I'm not one to spread gossip," Javier started, "But from what I hear the senator and Mrs. Queen were in the middle of a very privet, very nasty divorce."  
"Intrasting," Beckett replied, "Mrs. Queen didn't menschen that when I talked to her earlier."  
"No she wouldn't," Javier reviled, "The Queen's for the most part are privet people. Look I didn't like Robert Queen, but his son Oliver is a friend of mine. For his sake I hope you find his dad's killer."  
"Don't worry, Javier," Beckett said, "We will."  


In Chase Ranndall's opinion the best word to describe Oliver Queen was cocky. The blond haired man sat across from Chase and Kevin in the interview room, and gave Chase a smirk.  
"Mr. Queen," Kevin begain, "Did you have a disagreement with the decessed on the night that he died?"  
"First its Oliver," Said Oliver, "Mr. Queen was my asshole of a dad, and to answer your question yes I did. Dear old dad didn't like the fact that not only was I going to marry my boyfriend Barry, that I was also going to come out. Words were said and I left with Barry. Dad was still alive."  
"Where did you go after that?" Chase asked.  
"Neverland," Oliver reviled, "Barry and I went there to celebrate our engagement, and to answer your next few questions. We were there until around one a.m., and we do have people that can conferm this. The owner, Killian Jones, and the hot bartender, Riley."  
Kevin noticed Chaser tense at the mention of his boyfriend. It wasn't a secret that Chase didn't like the fact that Riley worked at a place were getting hit on was part of the job even thro it was clear to anyone that met them that they were 100% devoted to each other, "Thank you for your coraperation," Kevin said, "If you will waite right here, we'll see about getting you out of here." Kevin and Chase got up from their seats and left.  
Once outside the room, Chase trunned to Kevin. "We're not just going to take his word are we?" he asked.  
"Of course not," Kevin answered, "Your going to call Riley and see if he can conferm what Oliver Queen told us. I'm going to go talk to the captain's son." The two detectives parted ways. Chase to his desk, and Kevin over to where Captain West was talking to a younger man.  
"Look, Barry," Joe West was saying, "Like I told you on the phone, we don't think you or Oliver did anything we just need to do everything on this case by the book."  
"The captain is right, Mr. Allen," Kevin said joining the conversation, "In fact if you can conferm what Mr. Queen told us the two of you can leave."  
"Of course," Barry agreed, "I'll do anything that I can."  
"Good," Kevin replied, "After your encounter with the victim, you and Mr. Queen went to a club called Neverland. Correct?"  
"Yes," Barry confermed, "We were there till around one a.m. The owner, Killian Jones was with us for most of the time. He's married to David Nolan, one of Ollie's closest friends."  
"Thank you, Mr. Allen," Kevin said, "You and Mr. Queen are free to go." After Barry left to go get Oliver, Kevin trunned to Captain West. "That's almost exactly what Oliver Queen told us," he reviled, "And Lanie puts Senator Queen's death between midnight and one."  
"So they are in the clear for the murder," Joe concluded.  
"Looks that way," Chase added joining them, "Riley just confermed that they left Neverland after one."  
"Then we're back at square one," Kevin said.  
"Maybe not," Beckett announced as she and Eddie entered the department, "It seems that the Queen's were in the middle of divorce when Senator Queen was killed."  


Killian entered Hook's Ink and stopped in his tracks. His employee James Barnes was giving his boyfriend Steve Rogers a blow job in the middle of the tattoo parlor. "You know, mate when I gave you keys to this place it wasn't so you and Steve could have a place to hook up," Killian commented with a smile.  
Bucky took Steve's dick out of his mouth. "It's not like you and David haven't done it here either," he replied as Steve buttoned up his pants back up.  
"You got me there," was all Killian said as he headed into his office.  
"Well I better head to my job," Steve said as he grabbed his things, "While I still have one." He gave Bucky a kiss and left Hook's Ink.  


Regina Mills hung up her phone and sat back in her chair. Her step-brother David sat on the other side. "James is on stand by if any of our people need a lawyer," she told him. James Nolan was David's twin brother and the companies lawyer.  
"Do you really think someone here had something to do with Robert's death?" David asked.  
"Of course not," Regina said, "But lets be honest Robert wasn't exactly our most beloved client. Those homophobic things he said to you, Ward and Esposito, and the sextiest remarks he made to Romanova. Not to menschen the way he treated Oliver and Thea."  
"Robert stepped on a lot of people's toes," David pointed out, "Some very powerful people." Then in a whisper, "There were even roumers that he had a falling out with The Club. One of the members could have taken him out."  
"Let's hope not," Regina replied, "Because we both know that if that's the case then The Club will do whatever it takes to make shure Robert's killer is never found."  


'This sucks,' Iris throught as she sat out side the station that her dad and husband worked at, 'Gold has put me in a very difficult position. Yes Queen's death is a big deal and covering the story will advance my career, but I don't want to hurt or betray the people that means the most to me. However if I refuse to do this story I might lose my job.' With a sight she got out of her car. 'I hope I'm making the right choice.' She made her way into the station, unawhere that she was being watched.  


"So get this," Chase said as he joined Kate, Eddie and Kevin at the murder board, "I was going over the senator's phone records when I discovered that he was calling the same number almost daily."  
"Maybe he was having an affair," Eddie suggested.  
"That's what I through, so I ran it," Chase reviled, "Turns out that the number is registered to an old warehouse owned by Senator Christen Ward."  
"Why would Queen be calling a warehouse owned by his political rival?" Beckett wanted to know.  
Before anyone could answer Iris got off the elevator and joined them.  
"Honey," Eddie greeted his wife with a hug, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to take my two favorite officers to lunch," Iris said, "Is dad busy?"  
"Not when it comes to you," Captain West said as he exited his offices and joined them, "Lunch sounds good right about now." With that he escorted his daughter and son-in-law out of the precinct.  


Grant Ward was the first to arrive at the restaurant and was immediately seated. A few minutes later his older brother Christen and younger brother Tomas joined him. The three men quickly placed their orders with the server  
"Thank you both for meeting me on such short notice," Grant begain, "I wanted to tell you two in person that I'm getting married."  
"Congratulations," Tomas replied.  
"I throught you were gay," Christen commented rudely.  
Grant sigh. "I am, " he confessed, "I am marrying Leo, my boyfriend. You both have met him."  
"I'm glad for you, Grant," Tomas said sencing the tention between his two brothers, "Leo is a great guy, and brings out the best in you. Don't you agree, Chris?"  
"Yes," Christen responded, just than his phone rang. "Excuse me. I need to take this." With that he got up and left the table.  
"I'm shure he is happy for you,' Tomas said to Grant, "He's just being Christen."  
"Trust me, Tom," Grant replied, "I know exactly how Christen is."  


"What is it?" Christen Ward asked as he answered the phone, "Intrasting. No, don't do anything yet. Let's see how this plays out."  


As the newest detective on the team it was Chase's job to get lunch for everyone and that was where he was coming from when a man in his late 40s, wearing a suit stopped him.  
"Excuse me," the man said, "Are you one of the detectives working the Queen murder?"  
"Yes I am," Chase confermed, "Can I help you?"  


Kate and Kevin were in the break room when Chase found them a few minents latter.  
"Guys, there's someone you need to meet." Chase told them. Beckett and Ryan left the break room with Chase and fallowed him over to the murder board where the man in a suit was waiting.  
"Can I help you?" Beckett asked the man.  
"Yes, Agent Phil Colson, FBI," the man introduced himself as he showed them a badge, "I'm here to take over the Queen murder case."


	3. Rick Castle and the Case of the Missing Ledger

In a place like New York, murder is a common occurrences. The murder de jour is that of one Senator Robert Queen. A man who to put it nicely was a real baster. The case has of course fallen into the hands of one Detective Kate Beckett. Who in my humble opinion is one of the NYPD's greatest. In fact I remember this one time -  


"What are you doing?" Emma Swan asked as she entered the offices of her co-worker Richard Castle. The two of them were P.I.'s at Castle Investigations.  
"Monologing," Castle replied as he sat behind hid desk, "I sometimes monolog."  
"Well knock it off," Emma ordered, "We have a client." At that moment Moira Queen entered the offices.  
Castle got up and greeted her. "Moira, how are you?" he asked, "How are Oliver and Thea?" He gestered to two chairs and Emma and Moira sat down. Castle sat back down in his chair.  
"We are coping as best we can," Moira reviled, the with a sigh, "I know this is an odd thing to worry about at this moment but my husband's ledger is missing and I need your help finding it."  
"Why not go to the detectives working your husbands case?" Emma wanted to know.  
"The ledger containes information on friends of ours," Moira told them, "Most are members of New York's high society. If word got our that its missing or if its in the wrong hands the damage would be great. I need it found and retruned to me decreatly." She then stood up as did Castle and Emma. "Money is no object."  
"Of course," Castle said as he shook Moira's hand, "We're on it."  
After a quick goodbye Moira Queen left the offices. Once the front door shut Emma truned to Castle. "She's hiding something," she said to him.  
"I know," Castle agreed, "The through of the ledger in the wrong hands terrifies her."  
"So where do we begin?" Emma asked.  
"With me paying a visit to my wife at work," Castle reviled.  


Killian moaned in pleasure as David sucked on his cock. The two men decided to meet at their apartment for lunch, that quickly truned into David being tied to their bed and Killian sliding his dick into his husband's mouth. "That's it Luv," Killian said as David took his whole dick in his mouth with ease, "Get me nice and hard so I can fuck you."  
David sped up on the blow job and soon Killian's dick was rock hard. Killian pulled it out of David's mouth and aimed it at his ass.  
"You want this?" Killian asked, "You want my cock up your ass? Do you want me to fuck you until I cum in you?"  
"Yes," moaned David, "I need you in me so bad."  
"As you wish," Killian granted as he slid his dick into David in one thrust, "Luv, it feels so good to be in you."  
"It feels so good to have you in me," David agreed, "Now fuck me like I'm your whore."  
With a lustful smile, Killian did just that.  


Leo Fitz sat at a table across from his dad Tony Stark and his wife Pepper Potts. The three of them were having lunch at Bestro 616. "So I have some new," Leo begain, "Grant asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
"Congatulations, son," Tony said with a smile, "That's wounderful news."  
"You and Grant make a good couple," Pepper added, "I'll get you the contact info on the gal the did mine and Tony's wedding."  
"We should have Grant and his family over for dinner," Tony suggested, "So we can get to know each other,"  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," Leo reviled, "Grant's family isn't the most accepting of me and of Grant's sexuality."  
"All the more reason for us to met," Tony pointed out, "I'll win them over with my charm."  
Leo sighed. When his dad set his mind on something there was no changing his mind. "Alright," he agreed, "I'll take to Grant about it."  


"Well that sucked," Oliver commented as he and Barry entered their apartment.  
"Yeah it did," Barry agreed, "But Joe needed to eleminate us as suspects in your dad's death."  
Oliver sat down on their couch. "Even with all the crap that my dad put me threw I still loved him," he reviled, "I always hoped that someday we would have the kind of relationship that you and Joe have."  
Barry sat down next to Oliver and put his hand in the other mans. "I know," he confirmed, "And I'm her for you."  
Oliver pulled Barry into his embrace and kissed him. "And that Barry Allen is one of the meny reasons that I love you."  


Castle stepped off the elevator and walked over to where his wife Kate worked only to be stopped by a man in a suit.  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
"Rick Castle," Castle introduced himself, "Writer, P.I. and rouggly hansom."  
"He's my husband," Beckett said as she joined them, "I'll take care of this Agent Coulson." Then to Castle. "Now is not a good time."  
"I'm here to help with the Queen case," Castle reviled.  
"Oh no your not," Captain West said as he, Iris, and Eddie got off the elevator and joined them. When Joe West became captain one of his first orders was to band Rick Castle from consulting with them. Of course that didn't seem to stop him from doing just that, and for the most part Joe allowed it. "This is too big of a case for your Castleness."  
"I've been hired by Moira Queen," Castle informed everyone, "Apperenly a ledger belouning to the Queen's is missing." Castle noticed that Agent Coulson became interested in the conversation.  
"Well you can look for it all you want," Captain West replied, "Ealsewhere. Agent Coulson, detectives, my office now." The apporiet goodbyes were given and soon it was just Castle. He pulled out his phone and quickly took pictures of the murder board before he left.  


After saying goodbye to her family, Iris left the station, got into her car and dialed a number on her cell phone. "Daisy, its me," she said after a moment, "I need you to find out what you can about an Agent Coulson."  


"So do you want to tell me what your doing here, Phil?" Joe West asked as he, Agent Coulson, Beckett, Eddie, Kevin and Chase stood in his office.  
"I want your case file on Senator Queens murder," Coulson answered, "The FBI is going to take over the investigation."  
"Why?" Chase wanted to know, "What dose the FBI want to investigate Queen's death?"  
"Classified," Coulson replied.  
"We all know that's FBI for 'We don't want to tell you'." Beckett commented.  
"All that I can tell you is that The Queen's are connected to a big case that my team is working on," Coulson reviled, "And your investigation into Robert's death may jeopardize it."  
"We're not going to stop our investigation just because it might jeopardize yours," Thawne responded  
"Lets compermise," Joe suggested, "Lets work together. Assign us an agent and anything we uncover that might involve the FBI they can handle."  
"I'll have to talk with Director Fury," Coulson agreed after thinking about it, "But that should work for us."  
"Good," Joe said, "We look forward to working together."  


Castle entered his P.I. office and was greeted by Emma. "I was going over who would have access to The Queen's apartment and I saw that they had a party the night that the senator was killed," Emma reported, "I wasn't able to get a guest list but I did learn that security was provided by Nolen/Mills."  
Castle smiled as he pulled out his phone, "That's good new," he said as he dialed a number. A few seconds latter someone picked up on the other end. "David, its Rick. Do you have a few to met with me about a case that I'm working. Good, I'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and trunned to Emma. "I sent you some photos and info on Queens murder. See what you can find out. Also see what you can dig up on an Agent Coulson."  
"Will do," Emma responded and went back to work as Castle left the office.  


Killian layed naked in bed as he watched David get dressed to go back to work. "You know, luv, the through of you at work with my loade in you is making me horny again."  
David smiled and kissed Killian. "I would love to stay and take care of you, but duty calls," he replied.  
"Well then we'll just have to take care of each other tonight," Killian suggested as he cupped David's face with his hands.  
David kissed the tattoo of a heart with his name in it that was on Killian's arm and smiled. Out of all of his husband's tats that was his favort. "Ok," he agreed, "But only if I get to fuck you."  
"Its a date," Killian said with a smile.  


Iris arrived back at her work and quickly found Daisy at her desk on the computer. "Find anything on Agent Coulson?" she asked her friend.  
"Very little," Daisy reviled, "Agent Phil Coulson is a high ranking member of The FBI. He runs The Organized Crime Division in New York, and is rumored to be front runner for director when Nick Fury steps down."  
"So why would he be intrasted in Senator Queens murder?" Iris wanted to know.  
"Moira Queen's step-brother is John Garret," Will Scarlett told them as he joined the two women, "The rumored head of The Garret mob family. They supposly funned Queen's last election."  
'The ledger,' Iris throught as she recalled the P.I.'s case, 'That might be what all this is about.' Out loud she said. "I got to go." With that she quickly left.  
"Well then back to work," Will said as he walked off. Daisy went back to her computer and didn't notice Will pulling out his phone. 'I told Iris,' he texted, 'She's ready.' He sent the massage and a few seconds latter got a reply.  
'Good,' it said, 'Bring her in.'  


Castle entered the Nolan/Mills lobby and was greeted by a familiar face.  
"Rick Castle," Regina said with a smile, "Its been a while."  
"Yes, it has," Castle agreed. The two of them had dated in high school and it was through her that he met and became friends with her step-brothers David and James. "I'm her to met with David."  
"Yes, he called," Regina reviled, "He's running a little late. I'm more that happy to talk to you about you case for Moira." At Castle's questioning look, "Rick, dear who do you think gave Moira your address?" She then lead Castle back trows her office.  


After lunch with his brothers, Grant retruned to Nolan/Mills and headed down to their tranning room. Once he had changed into workout clothing he entered the gym and found Javier and Natasha already there sparing.  
"Hey, Grant," Nat greeted as her and Javier came to a stop, "How did lunch go?"  
"As expected," Grant answered as he put on boxing gloves, "Tom was happy for me and Christen was an ass as he normaly is. Now I just need to waite for a phone call from my parents telling me that they disapprove of my relationship with Leo." He started hitting a punching bag.  
"Man, I don't get how parents can be like that," Javier said as he walked over to spot Grant, "My mom loves Kevin and his family loves me."  
"I stopped giving a damn what my parents think of me a loung time ago," Grant replied as he started hitting the bag harder, "Leo and I love each other and he is the best thing to happen to me, besides you guys and David." Grant had met David. Javier and Natasha while serving in the army the four of them quickly became friends and one of the best surch and rescue teams. After leveing the army David begain Nolan/Mills Security and soon recruited his old team.  
"We will always be here for you, Grant," Nat told him.  
"Count on it," Javier agreed.  


"Do you believe that someone from Nolan/Mills took the Queen's ledger?" Regina asked after Castle told her why he was there.  
"I'm not out right accusing anyone," Castle replied , "I just want to talk to them. See if they know anything about the ledger."  
"That seems reasonable," David said as he entered the office and greeted Castle with a hug, "Don't you think so Regina?"  
"I suppose," Regina agreed with a sigh, "You want to talk with Brock Rumlow, Lance Hunter, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Tyler Navarro. They were the team assigned to the Queens."  
"I'll get you their contact information," David added.  
"Don't worry Regina," Castle said as he stood up next to David "I'll be decreat." With that the two men left  
"You are many things Rick Castle," Regina said to herself, "Decreat isn't one of them."  


Detective Eddie Thawne watched as his partner Kate Beckett staired at their murder board. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Things in this case aren't adding up," Beckett replied, "Queen calling his political rivle, the FBI's involvment, and this missing ledger Castle has been hired to fine."  
"Maybe the employies that the Queens hired from Nolen/Mills can answer some questions," Detective Kevin Ryan suggested as he joined them, "I got a hold of Alphonso Mackenzie and Tyler Navarro. They're on their way in. Chase is trying to locate Lance Hunter, and no one knows where Brock Rumlow is."  
"Don't worry about Rumlow," an asian women said as she entered the squard room, "The FBI is looking for him."  
"Who are you?" Beckett asked.  
"Agent Melinda May," the women introduced herself, "I'm the agent assigned to this case."  


Detective Chase Randall approached the home of Lance Hunter just as the man was exiting. "Mr. Hunter, I'm Detective Chase Randall," Chase introduced himself as he pulled out his badge, "You need to come with me." It was at that moment that Thea Queen also exited the building. "Ms. Queen, what are you doing here?"  
"Its not what it looks like," Thea tried to explain.  
"You both need to come with me," Chase ordered.  
At that moment Lance Hunter pulled out a gun and aimed it at Chase, "Afriad not, Detective," he said, "Looks like your coming with us."  


Iris had just left her and Eddie's home and was about to get into her car when Will approached her.  
"I need you to come with me," Will told her.  
"Why?" Iris asked, "What's going on?"  
"I'm sorry but there's no time to explain," Will answered as he reviled to her that he had a gun, "We need to go now." With that he forced her into her car.  


"Emma, I need you to-," Castle started as he entered hid office and spotted a blond haired man standing there. "Who are you and where's Emma?"  
"Clint Barton," the man introduced himself, "Big fan, Mr. Castle. I sent Ms. Swan to pick up her son from school. I need you to come with me." He showed Castle the gun that he was carrying to let him know that he was serious.  


After a short drive, Lance Hunter lead Chase and Thea into an abandoned building. They were soon joined by Iris, Will, Clint, and Castle.  
"What's going on here?" Chase wanted to know, "Kidnapping a detective is a federal crime."  
"My agents didn't kidnapped you," Agent Phil Coulson reviled as he stepped out from the shadows, "They brought you here so I could recruit you."  
"Recruit us for what?" Castle asked.  
"To save the world," Coulson answered.


	4. In the Begining

In an abanded building.  
"The world," Iris repeated after what Agent Coulson told them, "Aren't you being a little dramatic?"  
"Yeah," Detective Chase Randall agreed, "You sound like a bad Derek Storm book."  
"Hey!" both Castle and Agent Barton said.  
"Agent Coulson is telling the truth," Thea Queen reviled, "There is a secret club that is trying to take over the world by putting its members in high positions of power. My dad was a member before he was killed."  
"It's best if we start at the beginning," Coulson begin.  


One year ago...  


Oliver Queen slid his whole 8 in cock into the ass of the man beneath him, and smiled as the man let out a moan. "That's it," Oliver said, "Take it all."  
The man, Phillip Zandar let out another mone. "Fuck me," he replied, "Fuck my ass nice and hard with your cock."  
"I knew when I saw you at Neverland, you'd be an easy lay," Oliver reviled as he slid in and out of Phillip, "Most actors are."  
The two men continued to go at it a while lounger until Oliver shot his lode into the condom and pulled out.  
"I'll take care of that," Phillip offered as he took off the condom, and stated sucking Oliver's dick  
Oliver just sat back and smiled.  


Grant Ward grunted in pleasure as his dick slid all the way into Leo's ass. "Oh yeah," he moaned, "I love how my raw cock feels in your ass."  
Leo smiled as he rubbed Grant's arms. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."  
"Yeah, " Grant responded, "Well then I'm going to fuck you nice and hard until I shot my cum into you and then I'm going to make you clean my dick off with you mouth."  
"Do it," Leo replied. With that Grant started fucking him.  


After making shure that Phillip left, Oliver took a quick shower and was getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Oliver called out. The door opened and in walked his sister, Thea.  
"Saw your latest conquest leave the building," Thea said as she greeted Oliver with a kiss on the check, "What was he this time? Model?"  
"Actor," Oliver revlied as he finished getting dressed, "Come on let get this over with." With that the two siblings left the apartment.  


News reporter Ruby Hood watched as her camera man, Koda get his equipment set up. The two of them were covering the 'Queen for senator' rally.  
"We are almost up and running, Ms. Hood," Koda reported.  
"Copy that," Ruby replied, "The sooner this starts the sooner it ends."  
"You don't like the Queens?" Koda asked, "I through you were friends with them."  
"I am with Thea," Ruby confermed, "Her dad on the other hand has always given me the creeps."  
"All politicians give me the creeps," Koda agreed.  


Oliver and Thea arrived backstage at the rally and was greeted by their mom. Their dad was talking with their Uncle John.  
"I'm so glad you two came," Moira told her two children. Then to Oliver. "Where's Felicity?'  
"At work," Oliver reviled, "Her team at Stark Indrastries are working on a big project."  
"You better put a ring on her finger," Moira commented, "That girl's going places."  
"Mom," Thea sigh, "Ollie isn't going to marry Felicity, and you know why."  
"Yes, yes," Moira said, "Men in Oliver's situation marry women all the time."  
Before Oliver could respond his dad and Uncle John joined them. "Come on," Robert Queen ordered, "Let's get this rally started."  


After the rally had ended, Ruby and Koda headed back to the station and into the editing room to get their footage ready for the news.  
"Hold up a second," Ruby said as she paused the screen, "Is that who I think it is?"  
"Who?" Koda asked as he looked at a shot of the Queen family on stage.  
"Him," Ruby answered pointing to a man who was just off the stage and partly hidden, "That's John Garrett of the Garrett crime family. What is he doing there?"  
"Maybe he's a friend," Koda suggested.  
"Maybe," Ruby agreed, "Or maybe he's there for a bigger reason."  


Latter that night.  
"My situation," Oliver repeated to his friend David Nolen, "I'm gay, not termily ill." The two men were at Neverland sitting in the VIP section.  
"Your mom was right about one thing," David said after taking a sip of his beer, "You need to find a nice guy and settle down."  
Oliver took a drink of his beer. "I'm not the marrying type," he commented.  
"Neather was I," David pointed out, "Then I met Killian." David looked over to where his husband and owner of Neverland was at and smiled. "Now I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love."  
Oliver finished his beer and stood up. "I'm going for another," he announced, "You want?"  
David shook his head yes, and Oliver headed over to the bar. "Another two beers," he said to the bartender, Riley. As Riley went to get him his drinks Oliver looked over to where David's friend Javier Esposito and his husband Kevin Ryan were dancing. The two men looked at each other like they were the only ones in the club.  
"That is true love," Killian Jones said as he approached Oliver, "That's what I found with David."  
Riley brought Oliver his beers and he took a drink. "Just so you know you trunned my best friend into a sap," Oliver told Killian.  
"I'll let you in on a secret, Mate," Killian replied, "He did the same to me," With that he walked off, and Oliver headed back over to David.  
Oliver handed David his beer and saw that his friend Grant Ward had joined him in the VIP section with another man that Oliver didn't recognize.  
"Oliver," Grant greeted him with a hug, "I want you to met Leo Fitz, my boyfriend." The other man blushed as Grant wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. "Leo, this is Oliver Queen."  
"Nice to met you," Leo replied as he shook Oliver's hand.  
"Likewise," Oliver said, "So your the guy that Grant can't stop talking about."  
Leo smiled as he leaned into Grant.  
"What can I say," Grant responded, "I'm in love."  
"Welcome to the club," David said with a smile and a raise of his beer.  


Eight months ago...  


Thea Queen exited her room and walked pasted her father's office on her way down stairs.  
"I don't like you speaking at this event today," her Uncle John was saying, "And neather do our friends."  
Thea paused outside the door. For the last four months her dad and John had been talking a lot about these mistious friends. Friends who seem to have a lot of say in her dad's campaign.  
"True Family Now have always supported me," Robert Queen replied, "I believe in what they believe in and that belife has been the corner stone of my whole campaign."  
Thea walked off, not wanting to hear her farther go off on one of his rants. The TFN was a very conservative group who were against everything that didn't fit their very limited definition of marriage and family. Thea walked into the living room and saw her mom talking to David Nolan, Ollie's friend and owner of Nolan/Mills Security. David noticed her and smile.  
"So the NYPD is sending a few officers to the event," Moira was telling David, "But I would feel safer if your team was there to focas on my family."  
"Of course," David agreed, "I've assigned Rumlow and his team to you."  
"What about your team?" Mora wanted to know, "There the best."  
David looked unconfrable like he didn't know what to say.  
"Mom," Thea spook up causing Moira to look up and notice her, "David and the two men on his team are gay, and The TFN are very anti-gay."  
"Oh that's right," Moira remembered, then to David, "I'm sorry that never crossed my mind."  
"It's o.k.," David said, "Truthfuly my team is with another client. In fact I should go join them." With that David got up and gave Moira and Thea a quick goodbye and left.  
"Oh, mother," Thea sighted and then headed off into the kitchen.  


David got in to his truck and pulled out his cell phone. "Its me," he said after dialing a number, "You're in." 

Ealswhere in an office building,  
"Sir," Agent Melinda May said as she entered the office of her boss, FBI Agent Phil Coulson, "I've receved word with Agent Hunter. His team at Nolen/Mills has been assigned The Queen's."  
"Good," Coulson replied from behind his desk, "Robert Queen is a big player in The Club. We get him we just might bring the whole organization down."  


Oliver entered the lab at Stark Indrastries and found Felicity talking with another scientist. "Hey, Felicity," he greeted her as he walked over to them, "Ready to go?'  
Felicity looked over at him and smiled. "Perfect timing, Oliver," she told him, "I like you to met Barry Allen."  
"Nice to met you," Barry said with a smile as the two men shook hands.  
"Same here," Oliver replied smiling back.  


Officer Chase Randall stood next to his partner Officer Antoine (Trip) Triplett as the two men took their post at The TFN rally for Robert Queen. "I wounder what these asshats would do if they knew that I gave it to my boyfriend before I came here," he commented  
"Dude, that is way more than I wanted to know about you and Riley," Trip replied, "How would you like it if I talked about mine and Jemma's personal lives like that?'  
"Sorry," Chase apalogised, "I just hate being here. These people are notoriousely anti-gay."  
"I know," Trip said, "There stance on bi-racial relationships aren't any better, but it's our job to protect even if we don't agree."  
"Yes," Chase agreed, "It is."  


Felicity Smoak found her friend and pretend boyfriend Oliver standing off by himself taking a drink from a hidden flask. "I know how you feel," she said joining him. Oliver offiered her a drink witch she declined. "I'm all for letting people believe what they want to believe, but this group makes me ill."  
"Yeah, but they're big supporters of my farther," Oliver replied, "So we have to be here to put on a show for them."  
"You could always come out," Felicity suggested, "I bet they would drop your dad if you did. More importently you would be a lot happier."  
"Probaly," Oliver agreed, "But you know I can't."  
Felicity did and gave Oliver a simpafetic hug.  


John Garrett watched Oliver and his so-called girlfriend, Felicity and then truned to Robert. "People are starting to talk about Oliver's sexuality," he told his brother-in-law, "He's reportedly been repeatedly spotted at a gay club called Neverland."  
"Don't worry about Oliver," Robert replied, "He and I have a deal and he knows what would happen if he breaks it."  


After seeing John Garrett with the Queen's, Ruby Hood had spent the last few months digging up everything she could on them. She quickly learned that John was Moira Queen's step-brother and since his dads death was roumered to be the new head of his families crime empire. 'The Queen's campaign is being funded by Garrett's family, I just know it,' Ruby throught as she sat at her work desk, 'But how do I prove it?'  


Six months ago...  


"We should go see a movie," Barry Allen suggested as he got dressed, "That new Phillip Zandar movie is out." His boyfriend chuckled. "What?"  
"Nothing," Oliver Queen replied as he gave Barry a kiss, "I would love to go see a movie with you, but my family is being interviewed by Ruby Hood, and I need to be there." Oliver had only been with Barry for little over a month, but already he was in love with the younger man.  
"That's right your 'girlfriend', Felicity told me all about it," Barry recalled, "I guess the secret boyfriend wasn't invited."  
Oliver pulled Barry into a hug and gave him a deep kiss. "You are so special to me," Oliver confessed, "And someday the world will know that my heart belongs to you, Barry Allen."  
Barry smiled, "And mine to you Oliver Queen,"  


"Thanks for helping me get this arranged," Ruby thanked her friend, Thea as her cameraman, Koda and assistant Daisy Johnson set things up.  
"Not a problem," Thea replied, "My dad jumped at this chance."  
"Ruby, we're almost ready," Daisy informed everyone.  
"Great, just let me use the restroom and we can get started," Ruby said as she walked pass Daisy, who slipped something into her pocket, and made her way up stairs. Once she made shure that she was alone Ruby slipped into Robert Queen's office. Walking over to is computer she pulled out the small device Daisy gave her and attached it to the bottom of the screen.  
"What are you doing in here?" Brock Rumlow asked entering the office.  
"Just seeing if this would be a good place to do Mr. Queen's solo interview," Ruby lied.  
"Well Oliver and his gal is here," Rumlow told her, "So come on."  
"Right behind you," Ruby said as she joined Rumlow and fallowed him out of the office.  


Grant Ward smiled as he sat across from his boyfriend Leo. The two were at lunch waiting for their friends to join them to celebrate Leo's birthday.  
"I love my present," Leo told Grant, pointing to his new stuff monkey.  
"I'll give you your other present tonight in bed," Grant reviled, "Here's a hint it's long, hard and loves being inside you."  
Leo blushed as he always did when Grant talked dirty to him. Luckily it was at that moment Jemma Simmions and Antoine Triplett joined them.  
"Happy birthday, Leo," Jemma said as she hugged her best friend. The two couples hugged each other and sat down.  
"So I here congratulations are in order," Grant commented.  
"Yes, Trip proposed and I said yes," Jemma reviled showing off her new ring  
"I'm so happy for you two," Leo told the with a smile.  
"Thanks," Trip said, "I'm starving, let's eat."  


Lance Hunter sat at the booth at his favorite spot Grannies, eating when he was joined by his ex-wife Bobbie Morse. "I still can't believe Coulson made you my handler," he commented.  
"It was my idea," Bobbie reviled, "This way if your fallowed it'll look like your eating with your ex."  
"I haven't been fallowed," Lance said defincivly. His ex always knew what buttons to push, "Not that anyone needs to. I haven't found anything. Eather Coulson was wrong or Robert Queen is good at hideing things."  
"When have you ever known Coulson to be wrong?" Bobbie asked.  
"Never," Lance answered.  


After the interview, Ruby and her team packed up and left the Queens. "Is it working?" Ruby asked as Koda drove the van  
Daisy pulled out a device and checked it. "Yeah," she reviled, "The device you planted is working. Soon we'll have access to the Queen's computer."  


Oliver entered his apartment after a long day at work and saw Barry in bed working on his laptop with nothing but his boxers on. Oliver undressed and climbed into bed next to Barry. He started kissing Barry's neck.  
"That feels good," Barry moaned as he closed the laptop and sat it on the dresser next to the bed. He then layed on his back with Oliver on top of him.  
Oliver removed Barry's boxers and the two men continued to make out.  
"I want to be in you," Oliver said, "I want to fuck you raw and shot my lode up your ass."  
"Do it," Barry replied, "I want it."  
Oliver stroked his dick until it was hard and then slid it all the way into Barry.  
"Oh, Oliver," Barry groned, "You feel so good inside me."  
Oliver started to slide his dick in and out of Barry and smiled as he heared his boyfriend moan in pleasure. 'This is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with,' he through, 'Your mine, Barry Allen. Forever,'  


While the Queens were out, John Garrett entered Roberts office and sat down at his computer. He was about to turn it on when he noticed something  
"Rumlow!" he called, "Get in here!"  
Brock Rumlow quickly entered the office and stood at attention. "Yes, sir," he replied.  
Garrett showed him the device that Ruby attached to the computer. "We have a breach," he said, "Who has been in here?"  
"That reporter was in here earlier," Brock reviled, "Told me that she wanted to interview Mr. Queen in here."  
"Find her and take care of her," Garrett ordered, "No one must know about The Club's goals."  
"Yes, sir," Rumlow said as he saluited him and left.  


"Marriage, that's a big step," Chase commented as he and Trip drove around on patrol, "I'm happy for you and Jemma."  
"Thanks, man," Trip replied, "You should pop the question to Riley. You guys have been together almost as long as Jemma and I."  
"Maybe," Chase agreed, "It is legal now." Then pointing to a gas station, "Pull over here. I need to get a birthday card for my sister."  
Trip pulled over and Chase got out and ran inside.  


Ruby had just left her work and was about to get into her car when Rumlow approached her. "We found the device," he told her, "Now it's time to pay." Before Rumlow could do anything Ruby took off. She ran for a few blocks until she spotted a police car at a gas station. She ran up to it and pounded on the door until the officer got out.  
"Is something wrong, miss?" Trip asked.  
Before Ruby could get a word out her and Trip were both shot and fell to the ground. A few seconds latter Chase come out of the gas station and ran over to them. He quickly discovered that Trip was dead and that Ruby was barely alive.  
"Who did this?" Chase asked her.  
"Queen," Ruby gasped out and with her last ounce of stringht handed Chase a USB drive. After that she died.  


Javier smiled and moaned as Kevin sucked on his dick. Every so often Kevin would take it out of his mouth and tug on Javier's P.A. with his teeth, witch drove Javier crazy. "Yeah, that's it," Javier said, "You like playing with my piercing. Don't you?" Kevin's response was to deep throat Javier's entire dick. "Oh, babe, your going to make me cum in your mouth." After a few minutes Javier grabbed Kevin's head and slid him all the way to his balls. "Oh fuck," Javier cursed as he came in Kevin's mouth, "Damn, babe your the only man that has ever made me cum from just a blow job."  
"It's a gift," Kevin said with a smirk after he took Javier's dick out of his mouth. At that moment his phone rang. "Detective Ryan," he answered it, "I'm on my way." He stood up and started getting dressed. "That was Beckett," he told Javier, "There's been a double homicide. One of the victims is a cop." With a quick kiss goodbye to Javier he was out the door.  


Chase was numb as he watched Detective Kate Beckett and her partner Detective Eddie Thawne work the crime scene.  
"Victims names are Ruby Hood, reporter and Antoine Triplett, cop," Eddie Thawne was saying.  
"Both were shot with a single bullet to the chest," M.E. Lanie Parish reported, "Death would have been nearly instant."  
"Were the victims connceted?" Beckett asked Chase, "A couple perhaps. Or a working relationship ."  
"No," Chase told them, "As far as I know they didn't know each other."  
It was that that moment that Detective Kevin Ryan joined then and was quickly filled in.  
"Did Officer Triplett have any family?" Beckett asked Chase.  
"His mom lives out of state," Chase reviled, "He has a fiancée, Jemma Simmons. I should go talk to her."  
"I'll drive," Kevin offered and he and Chase got into his car. "Is Riley working tonight?" Kevin asked once they were on the road.  
"No. He's at home," Chase replied.  
"Good. Call him and tell him to met you at the station," Kevin told him, "Once your done giving your statement he's taking you home."  
"Yeah," Chase agreed with no resistance, "That sounds good."  


After Kevin and Chase left, Eddie turned to Beckett. "Poor kid," he commented, "I know what its like to lose a partner like this."  
"We'll help him pull through this," Beckett said, "Starting with finding out who killed Officer Triplett and Ms. Hood."  


Grant grunted and moaned as he shot his lode. A few seconds latter he pulled his dick out of Leo's ass. He rolled off the younger man and layed next to him in bed.  
"Best birthday present ever," Leo commented with a smile.  
"I'm glad you liked it," Grant responded, then rolling on his side to face Leo, "There's something I need to tell you."  
"What?" Leo asked facing Grant.  
"I love you, Leo Fitz," Grant reviled, "And I'm in this relationship for the long run,"  
"I love you too, Grant Ward," Leo replied, "And so am I." At that moment Leo's cell phone rang. "Hello," he said answering it, "Jemma, what's wrong?" A pause. "We're on our way." Leo hung up his phone, got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Get dressed. We need to go," he said to Grant.  
"What's wrong?" Grant asked as he got out of bed.  
"The police are at Jemma's," Leo reviled, "Trip is dead."  


Later that night, Thea Queen awoke to the sound of voice's coming from outside her room. She quietly got up and left her bedroom. She saw that the light was on in her dad's office. Picking in threw a the cracked door she saw her dad and her Uncle John.  
"That bitch reporter had to die," John Garrett was saying, "She was digging her nose into Club buisness."  
Thea couldn't believe it, her uncle had her friend killed.  
"Rumlow also killed a cop," her dad pointed out, "The police wouldn't let this go until they find the killer."  
"The Club is working on that," Garrett reviled, "You just worry about being senator."  
Thea was about to barge in on them when strong arms grabbed her, covered her mouth, and dragged her back into her room. She was turned around and came face to face with Lance Hunter.  
"Don't scream, don't speak," Lance told her, "I'm a friend and I'm going to remove my hand now."  
"Who are you?" Thea wanted to know once her mouth was uncovered, "And what is going on here?"  
"I'm FBI," Hunter answered, "Look Ms. Queen, I know this is difficult for you, but your dad and uncle are involve with dangerious people. If they found out you head about them they will kill you."  
"What do I do?" Thea asked.  
"Go back to bed," Hunter told her, "Tell no one what you know. Tomarrow I'll take you to my boss. He'll take care of you."  
Thea didn't argue and got back into bed, while Hunter slipped out of her room. Sleep did not come easly.  


Three months ago...  


"Hum," Robert Queen commented as he read the paper. He was having breakfast with his wife Moira, and daughter, Thea, "The police finally caught the man who killed Ruby and that officer."  
"Who was it?" Moira asked. "Some junkie," Robert read, "Eventently it was a robbery gone wrong."  
"That's awful," Moira stated, "What is this world coming to?"  
"I don't know," Robert replied, "I suppose there's just not enough decent people like us in it."  
"Excuse me," Thea said as she stood up, "I have some errands to run." She then left before her parents could replie.  


A little while latter, Thea sat in a dinner with Lance. Since the night Thea learned the truth she and Lance had been pretending to be a couple.  
"A robbery gone wrong," Thea said, "They covered up Ruby's murder like they said they would."  
"This works to our advantage," Lance replied, "The Club thinks they won. Coulson and my team are close to bringing them down."  
"I can't keep doing this," Thea reviled, "I can't keep pretending I don't know the truth. I know my dad and Uncle John are a part of this Club but is my mom? Is Ollie?"  
"As far as we know Moira and Oliver are not club member," Lance told her, then taking Thea's hand, "Just a little lounger, Thea and this will all so be over."  


"A robbery gone wrong," Detective Chase Randall said as he and his partner Kevin Ryan entered their crime scene, "What a bunch of BS."  
"Look I know Officer Triplett's death hit you hard, but the evidence supports that story, and someone confessed," Kevin pointed out, "So unless you know something we don't the case is close."  
Chase through about the USB drive that he had locked up at home. "No," he replied, "I don't."  


Last night... 

"We had an arrangement!" Robert Queen yelled. He, Moira, Thea, Oliver and Barry Allen were in the Queen's dinning room.  
"An arrangement that no lounger good enough for me," Oliver responded as he took Barry's hand in his, "I'm going to marry Barry and we're going to live our life openly."  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Robert reviled, "I can make your lives very difficult."  
"Do your worst, father," Oliver replied.  
"Robert, Oliver, lets culm down," Moira tried to intervine.  
"No mom," Oliver said, "Barry and I are out of here." With that the two men left.  


Later.  
Robert entered his office and saw John Garrett and Brock Rumlow standing there.  
"Your losing control of your kids," Garrett commented, "Oliver's coming out could alienate your supporters and Thea has been seen talking to FBI agents."  
"I will deal with them," Robert replied.  
"No Rumlow will," Garrett reviled, "He's good at this kind of thing."  
"There's are mine and Moira's kids, you neice and nephew that your talking about," Robert said, "No one is going to hurt them."  
"The Club says other wise," Rumlow responded as he approached Robert, "And if your not with The Club than your against it." With that he hit Robert Queen over the head with his nightstick and killed him.  
"That was unfortunate," Garrett said, then to Rumlow, "Keep an eye on Thea. Find out who she's working with."  
"Yes, sir," Rumlow obaied.  


Now... 

"Wow," Rick Castle commented after Agent Coulson filled the group in on what was going on, "That dose sound like one of my books."  
"So what do you want from us?" Chase asked.  
"Each of you are in unique positions in this case," Coulson said, "We want you to go about your jobs and if you come across anything to help us. report it to your FBI handler who will be the agents who brought you here."  
"I'm in," Castle said.  
"Me too," Iris added.  
"As am I," Chase finished.  
"Glad to hear it," Coulson replied, "Your handlers will take you back. Remember only us in this room need to know about this."  
Everyone agreed and left the warehouse.  


Brock Rumlow watched as Coulson's team left the warehouse. Once they were gone he pulled out his phone and made a call. "Sir, I have some information that you need to know."  


At an undisclosed location.  
John Garrett hung up his phone and turned to the others in the room. "There are those that threaten our goals," he told them, "They need to be taken care of."  
"Do it," said the head of the group.  
"It'll be done," Garrett assured everyone, "Hellfire forever!"  
"Hellfire forever!" the others repeated.


	5. Scerets, Lies, and Hellfire

The morning sun shined into the bedroom waking Chase up from his peaceful slumber. He smiled as he felt the naked body of his boyfriend Riley in his arms. 'This is all that I need,' he through. Unforsently work called so he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He had just gotten his whole body wet when Riley joined him. "Can I help you?" Chase teased knowing full well what Riley wanted.  
"Yes, it seems that my boyfriend forgot our arangment," Riley reviled as he dropped to his knees and took Chase's dick into his mouth.  
"I didn't forget," Chase moaned, "I just want you to work for it sometimes." When most people looked at Chase and Riley they assumed that Chase was the more sexual dominate one, and while that was mostly true Riley wasn't some wallflower. "Oh yeah," Chase growned, "I love the way you suck my cock."  
Riley let go of Chase's dick and smiled as he stroked it. "Well I love the way that you fuck me," he replied.  
Taking the hint Chase helped Riley stand up and turned him so that he was facing the wall. With a grin and a moan Chase slid his dick into Riley's waiting ass. "Like that?" Chase asked.  
"Oh god yes," Riley responded, "Fuck me."  
Chase did just that. 

"So my dad wants to have dinner with us," Leo Fitz told his fiancée Grant as the two men got ready for work. "He wants to meet your family."  
"Did you tell him what my family is like?" Grant asked recalling the one family gathering he brought Leo to. It didn't end well.  
"Yes, but you know my dad," Leo pointed out, "What Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets."  
"I'll talk to them," Grant agreed, "But I can't promise much."  
"That's all I asked," Leo replied as he kissed Grant, "Love you."  
"Love you too," Grant said back and with that Leo left for work. Grant pulled out his phone and looked up his parents number. 'I'll call them for you, Leo,' he through, 'I just prey you never learn the truth about them.'  


Kevin entered the preceant with a smile on his face. Javier had fuck him earlier and his ass was filled with his husbands load. He sat down at his desk and was going over the Queen case when Detectives Beckett and Thawne entered the room. A few seconds latter his partner Chase joined them.  
"Any luck locating Brock Rumlow?" Beckett wanted to know. Out of all of the Queen's security he was the only one they had yet to locate.  
"Not yet," Thawne reported, "Agent May told me that the FBI are still looking for him."  
"Do we think he killed Senator Queen?" Chase asked, "What would be him motive?"  
"Me," a familar voice said. The detectives turned and saw Moira Queen standing there with a man that looked like David Nolan.  
"What do you mean by that?" Beckett asked than to the man, "David Nolan?"  
"James. David's twin brother," the man introduced himself, "And Mrs. Queen's lawyer. Is there some where that we can talk, Detective Beckett?"  


"I have an appointment at Hook's Ink, then I was going to Neverland to get things set up for Leather Night," Killian was telling David as they were getting ready for the day, "You coming?"  
"Of course," David replied with a grin, "The sight of you in leather gets me hard."  
"Well then," Killian said as he pulled David close to him until their bodies touched, "Come by a little early and I'll satisfie any desires that you have."  
"Deal," David agreed. Just then there was a knock at the door and David pulled away from Killian and answered it. "Dad," he said when he saw his farther, George Nolan standing there, "What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk," George said as he entered the apartment, then noticing Killian, "Alone."  
"Well then I'm off," Killian responded. He walked over to David and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, "See you tonight, luv," Then to George. "Good day, Mr. Nolan." Then he left.  
David pointed to a pair of chairs and the two men sat down. "What can I do for you, dad?" he asked.  
"Time to get ready," George reviled, "The club is about to make its move."  


"So Rumlow killed Senator Queen," Shelby said as she sat behind her desk at Nolan/Mills, "I'm not surprise. He always seemed psychotic to me."  
"Nothing has been proven yet," her boyfriend Tyler Navarro pointed out, "But from the questions the police were asking me, Mac and Hunter they seem to thing so."  
Just then a well dressed woman in her fifties approached them. "Excuse me," she said to them, "I her to see my daughter Regina."  
"Of course," Shelby replied as she reached for her phone, "I'll let her know your here."  
"That won't be necessary," Regina reviled as she rounded a corner and approached them, "I've been expecting you, mother."  
Cora Mills-Nolan just smiled. "We have important business to discuss, my dear," she told her daughter.  
"Of course," Regina replied, "Let's talk in my office." With that she lead her mom out of the lobby.  


Kate Beckett sat in an interview room across from Moira Queen and her lawyer James Nolan. "So you were saying," she begain.  
"Before my client says a word, I would like to make one thing clear," James said, "Mrs. Queen had nothing to do with her husband's death."  
"Her alibi checks out," Beckett confermed.  
"My husband and I loved each other once," Moira started, "But with work, our kids and running for senator things have been tense. I've been having an affair with Brock Rumlow."  
"Is that why you and your husband were divorcing?" Beckett asked.  
"No," Moira reviled, "It was the way Robert was treating our son, Oliver. The night that Robert was killed we had a talk and he agreed to work on his relationship with Oliver if I agreed to work on our marriage. I agreed and broke things off with Brock."  
"And you believe he killed your husband because of this," Beckett concluded.  
"Yes," Moira replied, "Brock is not the most stable person. I'm afraid he'll go after my kids."  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Queen, we'll do everything in our power to find him" Beckett assured her.  


"Did you hear?" Daisy asked as she approached Iris at her desk, "Oliver Queen has come out and is engaged to your adopted brother Barry."  
Iris looked up from her computer and smiled. "Barry told me and my dad two nights ago," she reviled, "And I've known about them ever since they started dating."  
"Oh well tell Barry that he's going to have a lot of women mad at him," Daisy said, "Not me. I'm happy with Lincoln." The looking at Iris' computer screen. "Why are you looking up The Hellfire Club?"  
"Robert Queen was a member," Iris informed her, "As are a lot of New York high society. Families like the Queens, the Wards, the Nolans and the Starks are legacies in the Hellfire Club."  
"Do you think Queen's membership to this club got him killed?" Daisy wanted to know.  
"I don't know," Iris answered, "But from what I've learned its possible."  


David entered the lobby of his company and saw Regina saying goodbye to her mother Cora. "Regina, Cora," he greeted as he joined them.  
"David," Cora replied, "I trust you and your farther had a talk."  
"Yes," David reviled, "It was enlightening."  
"Good I trust you and Regina will do the right thing," Cora said and then she left the building.  
"Are we doing the right thing?" Regina asked, "The Hellfire Club could get ride of us like they did Robert if they learn the truth."  
"They need to be stopped, Regina," David told her, "No matter what."  


Oliver got off the elevator at Queen Consolidated and was greeted by his sister Thea.  
"You finnaly did it," she said, "You publicly came out. I'm proud of you." With that she gave him a hug.  
"Thanks, Thea," Oliver replied as he hugged her back. The two siblings pulled a part and headed trows Oliver's office, "With dad's death I almost didn't do it. I wish he and I got a chance to work things out."  
They reached Oliver's office and Thea place a hand on his shoulder. "Your a good man, Ollie," she told him, "Never let anyone tell you different." With that she walked off.  


James Nolan stood in the Queen's living room on his phone, while Moira sat sipping tea. "I'm just about done with Moira and then I'll be home Mary-Margrett," he informed his wife on the other end, "Yes I'll pick up some dippers for J.J. See you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to Moira. "I know this is the last thing you want to think about but we need to set up a time for the reading of Robert's will."  
"Of course," Moira agreed, "I'll talk to Oliver and Thea and see when their available."  
There was a knock at the door and James went to answer it. "Dad, Cora," he greeted the new arrivals, "What are you doing here?"  
"We came to see how our friend was doing," George told his son as he and his wife entered the apartment.  
"Perfect timing," James said as the trio joined Moira, "I was just leaving." Then to Moira. "Let me know when we can go over the will." James said his goodbyes and left.  
"What are you really doing here?" Moira asked, "I know neather of you cared for Robert."  
"Of course not," Cora agreed, "The man was an idiot."  
"We're here to make sure your doing you part to clean up this mess," George added.  
"I told the police the story of my 'relationship' with Rumlow." Moira told them, "They're focusing their investigation on him."  
"What about the ledger?" Cora wanted to know, "If it falls into the wrong hands it'll be very bad for the club."  
"It's being taken care of," Moira assured them, "I have the best man on the job."  


"No, that's fine, Emma," Castle said into his phone as he entered his office, "You take care of your sick son. I'll call Alexis if I need any help." He hung up his phone and stopped dead in his tracks. There sitting at Emma's desk was Agent Barton. "How did you get in here? The door was lock."  
"I have my ways," Barton replied, "Any leads on the Queen's ledger?"  
"Not yet," Castle reported, "I'm going to talk to Agent Hunter's teammates at Nolan/Mills. See if they can give me anything."  
"Good idea," Barton agreed, "Remember to inform me if you learn anything."  
"Will do," Castle assured him.  


Chase was sitting on a park bench when someone sat down beside him.  
"You called," Agent Hunter greeted him.  
Chase pulled out an envelope from his coat and gave it to Hunter. "The night that my partner Trip and Ruby Hood were killed, Ms. Hood gave this to me and with her last breath said the name Queen." Chase told Hunter. Hunter opened the envelope and pulled out a USB drive. "I never looked on it but I beleve it's the real reason that Ms. Hood and Trip were killed."  
"I'll give this to Coulson ASAP," Hunter assured Chase and without another word stood up and left. A few seconds latter Chase did the same.  


Grant sighed as he hung up his phone. He had just got done telling his parents about Tony Stark wanting to me them.  
"What's wrong man?" Javier asked as he joined Grant at the caffaterria table, "You look like someone died."  
"Worse," Grant replied, "I just got done talking to my parents and inviting them to dinner with Leo and his dad. Not only did they say yes, but they want me to come over to the house latter."  
"Maybe their coming around to you being gay," Javier suggested.  
"That would be nice," Grant agreed, "But not likely with my parents."  
"Oh poor little rich boy," said a sarcastic voice.  
Grant and Javier turned and saw Leonard Snart, Mick Rory and Sara Lance sitting at a table. Their fourth member, Fredrick was on his honeymoon.  
"You got a problem, Snart?" Javier asked.  
"Yeah," Snart replied, "So mommy and daddy don't like their little boy taking it up the ass, well I got news for you some of us had worse Parents."  
"And some of us turned out to be assholes because of it," Grant responded.  
"Watch what you call my guy," Mick said as he and Snart stood up. Grant and Javier did the same.  
"Gentalmen," Sara spook up, "Save it for the weekly match up."  
"See you then, Ward," Snart agreed as he and Mick sat back down.  
"Looking forward to it, Snart," Grant responded as he and Javier sat back down too.  


Lance was sitting in the dinner waiting for Bobbie when Brock Rumlow sat down and joined him. "Brock," Lance said, "Where have you been? We've been worried about you."  
"Cut the crap, Hunter," Rumlow replied, "I know your FBI."  
"Then you know The NYPD and us are looking for you," Hunter reviled, "You need to turn yourself in."  
"Can't do that," Rumlow told him, "In fact your coming with me." He discreetly pulled out his gun. "Or I'll kill everyone in here."  
"All right," Hunter agreed. The two men got up and left the dinner.  


Iris was just returning from lunch when a car pulled up to hers and Mr. Gold got out.  
"Iris," he greeted her, "Just the women I wanted to see." Without warring he used his cane to taser her. Iris fell to the ground unconscious.  


Castle had just finished talking to Tyler and Mac when he saw Regina waiting for him in the hallway of Nolan/Mills.  
"Learn anything useful?" she asked him.  
"No," Castle replied, "They know nothing."  
"I need to speak with you in my office," Regina reviled. She lead Castle to her office where they were greeted by men dressed in black.  
"What the-," Castle begin before becoming unconscious from Regina injecting him with a syringe.  
"Sorry, Rick," Regina apologized, "I have no other choice." The men in black picked Castle up and carried him off  


"Mother!" Thea called as she entered their apartment, "I got your text. What's wrong?" She entered the living room where her mother and Uncle John were waiting for her. John Garrett had a gun aimed at Thea. "What's going on?"  
"You've been a bad girl, Thea," Garrett said as he approached her, "Working with The FBI."  
"You had Rumlow kill my friend and that officer!" Thea shot back, "Your a monster!"  
Garrett wacked Thea over the head with the butt of his gun and she fell to the floor unconscious.  
"Was that nessicary?" Moira asked Garrett.  
"The Hellfire Club doesn't like lose ends," Garrett replied, "And neather do I."  


Chase was driving back to the station when a car T-Boned him. Two men got out of the car and removed a bearly conscious Chase out of his. "What's going on?" Chase asked groggily as a van pulled up to the crash and the two men put Chase in it. The van drove off before anyone knew what happened.  


"Mom, Dad," Grant called out as he entered his family home, "Anyone here?" He walked into the living room and found the bodies of his parents. "Mom! Dad!" He ran over to them, pulled out his phone and called 911. "Hello," he said when someone picked up, "My parents have been shot." There was a loud bang and Grant felt a bullet go threw his body. His last through before losing conscious was of Leo.  



	6. It's the End of the World as We Know It

Grant Ward slowly awoke to find himself laying in a hospital bed with a concern Jemma Simmions looking over him.  
"Good your awake," Jemma stated, "How do you feel?"  
"Like I was shot," Grant replied.  
"You were," Jemma told him, "Lucky the bullet missed your major organs. You should make a full recovery."  
"Unlike my parents," Grant added, "Do we know who killed them and shot me?"  
"The police are looking into it," Jemma said, "Leo is waiting to see you. Should I go get him?"  
"Yes," Grant answered with a smile.  
Jemma left and a few seconds latter Leo Fitz entered. He walked over to Grant and kissed him.  
"You scared me," Leo commented, "I through I lost you."  
"I'm still here," Grant told his fiancé, "And I'm not planning on leaving you."  


Detective Beckett watched as Dr. Lanie Parish looked over the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ward.  
"Single GSW to the chest from front to back," Laine reported, "Death was likely instant."  
"Their son Grant called 911 at 1:35 right before he was shot too," Beckett added, "Any idea on time of death?"  
"I would say about a half hour before the 911 call," Lanie guessed, "I'll have a more accurate time after I've done my examination of the bodies."  
At that moment Detective Thawne joined them. "Kate, Senator Ward is here," he told his partner.  
"Alright I'll go talk to him," Beckett replied. She left Lanie and Thawne, exited the Ward Home and located Senator Christen Ward standing at the police line. "Senator Ward, I'm Detective Kate Beckett," she introduced herself, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you," Christen Ward responded, "Is it true that my brother Grant was shot as well?"  
"Yes," Beckett confirmed, "He was taken to Shield Medical and is expected to make a full recovery."  
"Thank god," Christen said, "Any idea who did this?"  
"I was hoping that you could answer that," Beckett reviled, "Any suspisious people in your parents lives recently?"  
"Just one," Christen answered, "An employee from Nolan/Mills that my parents hired. I believe hus name was Rumlow. He seemed off to me."  
"Have you seen Mr. Rumlow recently?" Beckett asked.  
"Not since the Queen's party two nights ago," Christen informed her, "The same night Robert was killed. You don't think his death and my parents are connected? Do You?"  
"That's a very good question," Beckett said, "One that I'm going to answer."  


"Sir," Agent Morse said as she entered Phil Coulson's office at their FBI headquarters "Lance never showed up at our met and now he's not answering his phone."  
"Call agents May, Barton and Scarlett and have them report back here," Coulson ordered, "I'll reach out to our friends. I have a feeling that the Hellfire Club is about to make their move."  


Rick Castle slowly came to and found himself laying on the ground in a cell. "Oh my head," he moaned, "What happened?"  
"You were knocked out and kidnapped," Chase Randall said in a cell across from Castle, "Just like the rest of us."  
Castle stood up and looked around. He saw Lance Hunter, Iris West-Thawne, and Thea Queen in cells like him and Chase. "Why?" he asked, "And by who?"  
"My guess is the Hellfire Club," Hunter reviled, "Someone one must have saw us at that warehouse last night."  
"That we did," John Garrett confirmed as he entered the room, "We know that you all are working for the FBI and unfortunately that makes you enemies of the club."  
"So what are you going to do with us?" Thea asked her uncle.  
"Simple," Garrett answered, "Kill you all."  
"You can't," Iris pointed out, "The police and the FBI will stop you."  
"Silly girl," Garrett laugh, "We can do whatever we want and no one will stop us."  


"No Kevin, I haven't seen or talked to Chase since this morning," Riley said into his cell phone as he helped Killian get Neverland ready for the night, "Yes I'll let you know if I do and you do the same. Bye." He hung up his phone and looked at Killian. "Chase is missing."  
"Missing?" Killian repeated, "What could have happened to him?"  
"I don't know," Riley replied, "But something is wrong."  


Kevin walked up to Beckett and Eddie as they looked at the murder board. "Guys, Chase is missing," he told them, "He's not answering his phone and Riley hasn't seen him."  
"That's not like Chase," Beckett pointed out  
At that moment Captain West exited his offices. "Eddie, have you talked to Iris?" he asked as he joined them, "Her work called, she hasn't returned from lunch."  
"No I haven't," Eddie replied  
Kate's phone went off and she looked at it. "Alexis just texted me. Castle never showed up for their lunch and isn't answering his phone," she reviled as she read her phone, "What is going on here?"  


After Leo left for work Grant started watching T.V. when David Nolan and Javier Esposito entered his hospital room. "Hey, guys," Grant greeted them, "How's it going?"  
"Good, " David answered, "We heard what happened and we're glad your going to be ok."  
"We're also sorry about your parents," Javier added, "We're here for you."  
"Thank you," Grant replied with a smile, "I'm proud to call you two brothers."  
"We feel the same way," David replied. Javier knodded his head in agreement.  


Agent Coulson sat in an FBI conference room with agents May, Barton, Mores, and Scarlett. "As far as we can tell Agent Hunter along with Rick Castle, Thea Queen, Detective Randall and Iris West-Thawne are missing," he reported, "I believe that members of the Hellfire club took them."  
"Any idea where they were taken?" Agent Will Scarlett asked.  
"No," Coulson answered, "But luckly we have someone on the inside."  
"Who?" Agent May wanted to know.  
Coulson smiled. "That's classified," he responded.  


Regina sat in the surveillance room of the Hellfire club watching the live feed from the dungen.  
"Something troubling you dear?" her mother Cora asked as she entered the room  
"Yes," Regina answered, "We are holding Rick and Thea, two of my friends hostages. Along with an FBI agent, a NYPD detective and a reporter who happens to be the daughter of a police captain."  
"They want to stop us and our plans," Cora replied, "Plans that the Hellfire club has been working on for decades."  
"So we're just going to kill them?" Regina wanted to know.  
"Yes," Cora responded coldly, "Their lives are meaningless compared to our goals. You do well to remember that, Regina." With that Cora turned and left the room.  
"Your wrong, mother," Regina said to herself, "And you and the rest of the Hellfire club needs to be stopped."  


Oliver Queen entered the police department and headed over to where Eddie was standing with his co-workers. "My sister, Thea is missing," he told everyone, "So is her 'boyfriend' FBI Agent Lance Hunter. They were taken by a group called the Hellfire club."  
"Who or what is the Hellfire club?" Captain West asked.  
"A group of the rich and powerful who have their hands in everything from business to politics." Oliver informed everyone, "And they arranged the murder of my dad, a high ranking member."  
"Are you saying Brock Rumlow was hired to kill your dad?" Thawne asked.  
"I'm saying that there is more going on here than you know," Oliver reviled, "And they also have Rick Castle, Detective Randall, and Iris, and if we don't find them they'll be dead by morring."  


David and Javier entered the lobby Nolan/Mills and was greeted by Shelby.  
"Mr. Nolan," Shelby said, "There is a FBI agent here to see you and no one knows where Ms. Mills is."  
"Alright hold all calls and if anything comes up Javier is in charge until I say other wise," David ordered. Without waiting for a reply he headed over to where Agent Coulson was waiting. "Phil," he greeted the other man, "Am I to assume that the reason that you are here is that things are progressing?"  
"Yes, they are," Coulson confirmed, "It's time David."  
"Fallow me," David said. The two men quickly made their way to David's office where he unlocked a draw, pulled out a USB drive and gave it to Coulson. "This is all the video and audio recordings for here and mine and Regina's homes regarding the Hellfire club."  
Thank you, David," Coulson replied, "This'll help us bring the club down."  
"I hope so, "David reviled, "Because Regina and I are risking a lot for you."  


Brock Rumlow made his way down the hall of the club until he reached John Garret's office. He was about to knock on the door when he heard two men talking.  
"Everything went according to plan," Christen Ward was saying, "I pointed to Rumlow as my parents killer. With him as the main suspect in Queen's murder the police had no problem buying my story."  
"Good," Garret replied, "When we take care of our guest it'll be no problem setting Rumlow up."  
"He is the perfect scape goat," Christen agreed with a laugh. Garret laugh with him.  
'Those traitors.' Rumlow through angerly, 'This is what I get for my years of service. No, I am not going down like this, not when I have one more card to play.' With that he quietly turned and walked away. 'They're going to regret screwing with me.'  


Chase sat on the floor of his cell and reached into his pocket. He took out his walet and removed a picture of him and Riley at Riley's brothers wedding. 'I swear, Riley I'll do everything I can to come home to you.'  
"Is that a picture of you and Riley?" Iris asked from the cell next to Chase.  
"Yeah," Chase confirmed, "At his brothers wedding two years ago."  
"You guys make a cute couple," Iris told him, "Eddie and I always meant to have you, Kate, Kevin and your significant others over for dinner. Now I guess that'll never happen."  
"Yes it will," Castle spoke up, "They will find us in time."  
"You don't know my uncle," Thea pointed out, "He's a very powerful and dangerous man."  
"Not as dangerous as Kate Beckett," Castle replied, "She will find us in time."  
"Doutful," Garret said as he entered the room, "She has no idea where to look and she is running out of time, as are all of you."  


Grant was reading a book in his hospital bed when his best friend Daisy entered the room. Without a word she walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
"When Lincoln called and said you were in the hospital with a gun shot wound I nearly died," Daisy told him, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you 'Big Brother'."  
"I'm not going anywhere 'Little Sister'," Grant replied, "Especially since we have yet to fulfill our promise to each other."  
"To stand up for each other at our weddings," Daisy confirmed, "Witch reminds me have you and Leo set a date yet?"  
"No," Grant reviled, "But with everything that's happened I have a feeling that its going to be sooner than latter."  
"How would you guys feel about a double wedding?" Daisy wanted to know as she showed Grant her left hand that had an engagement ring on it.  
"Lincoln proposed?" Grant asked, "When?"  
"Last night," Daisy reviled, "Your the first person I've told."  
"That's wonderful," Grant said with a smile, "And I think a double wedding would be perfect."  


Brock entered the 12th precinct and walked over to where Beckett and her team were standing. As soon as Beckett saw him she pulled out her gun. Brock raised his hands in surrender. "I'm here to make a deal." he reviled.  
"You killed my dad," Oliver pointed out angerly.  
"Not now Mr. Queen," Beckett said to Oliver, than to Brock, "What do you have to offer?"  
"Info on the Hellfire club," Brock replied, "And about the location of your love ones. Oh you might want to call the FBI for this one."  


"Man these last few days have been insane," Tyler said as he and Mack Mackenzie worked out at Nolan/Mills, "First Robert Queen is murdered apparently by Rumlow, who no one has seen since, then Hunter and Ms. Mills disappears, and now the FBI was here talking to Mr. Nolan who afterwards left the building."  
"Something big is definitely going on," Mack agreed, "And I find it odd that in the middle of this the Queens hire a P.I. to find a missing ledger." Mack double hit the punching bag that Tyler was holding for him. "I hate not knowing what's going on."  
"Me too." Tyler replied, "But I have a feeling that not knowing is a good thing."  
Mack had to agree.  


David entered Neverland and found Killian at the bar with Riley. He quickly walked over to them.  
"David," Killian greeted his husband with a smile, then noticing the look on David's face, "What's wrong?"  
"I can't go into detail but I need you and Riley to stay in here and don't let anyone in," David told them, "Something big is going down."  
"Dose this have anything to do with Chase missing?" Riley asked.  
"Possibly," David told them, "Talk to no one until you hear from me." With that David left the club.  
"What do you think is going on?" Riley wondered.  
"No clue," Killian reviled, "But I never seen David look so worried.  


Captain West and Detectives Ryan and Thawne watched as Beckett and FBI Agent May talked to Rumlow. A few seconds latter the women left the interview room.  
"Well?" Eddie asked as Agent May made a phone call.  
"Rumlow gave us the location that he claims our love ones are being held," Beckett reported, "May is contacting her team right now."  
"Give us the word and we'll be ready to join them," Kevin replied.  
"That wont be necessary," May told them as she ended her call, "My team can handle this."  
"With all due respect, Agent May we're talking abut our friends and family," Eddie responded.  
"The more reason for us to stand down," Captain West pointed out, "I don't like it any more than you do Eddie, but its the best chance Iris and the others have."  
"I promise you, Detective Thawne the FBI will bring your love ones home to you," May assured him, "To all of you."  


Regina entered the dungeon, walked over to Castle's cell and began messing with the lock.  
"What are you doing?" Castle asked her.  
"What dose it look like," Regina replied, "Trying to rescue you."  
"Buy aren't you with the club?" Iris questioned.  
"No," Regina reviled, "I'm working with the FBI."  
"As we suspected," George Nolan said as he Cora and Garret entered the room, "Looks like we have one more to dispose of."  


Not far from that location, a van pulled into an empty parking lot and Agent Coulson got out of it. "I need a Sit Rep," he said into a head set.  
"Barton in place."  
"Mores in place."  
"Scarlett in place."  
"All right team on my mark," Coulson ordered, "Go."  


"I was a fool," Regina said as she sat in a cell that her mom had just put her into.  
"No, you weren't," Thea said in the cell next to her, "You were very brave trying to help us."  
"I wasn't talking about that," Regina reviled, "I meant going up against the club. They are just to powerful."  
"No they are not," Hunter spoke up, "They are human just like us. The Hellfire club will fall."  
"Yeah, but the question is will we be alive when it happens," Iris commented.  
At that moment the room was plunged into darkness.  


A few seconds earlier.  
"We need to find and take care of David and James," Garret said as he, Cora, and George entered the main hall of the Hellfire club, "They cold be working with the FBI like Regina."  
"As well as Oliver Queen," Mr. Gold said as he stood next to Moira and Christen.  
"Agreed," Moira replied, "Why take the chance when we're so close to our goals."  
Just then, like in the dungeon the lights went out.  


Thanks to the night vision goggles they were wearing Bobbie and her team quickly made there way to were the hostages were being healed. "Lance, its me," she reviled as she went up to Hunters cell, "We're here to rescue you all."  
"Thank god," Hunter replied as Bobbie unlocked his cell and handed him some goggles and a gun. A few seconds latter the others were free and wearing goggles and Chase was the only one with a gun. "Lets get the hell out of here."  
"This is Morse," Bobbie spoke into her comm, "I got the hostages. We're heading out."  


Back at the 12th. "Understood," Agent May said into her phone, "Thanks for the update, sir." She hung up her phone and turned to Captain West, detectives Beckett, Ryan and Thawne, as well as Oliver Queen and Barry Allen. "The hostages have been rescued and are on their way here," she informed them.  
"Oh. thank god," Barry commented. He had arrived a little bit ago after receaving a call from Oliver.  
"Thank you," Eddie told May, "For keeping your promise."  


After the building was secure, Agent Colson entered the main hall and was greeted by Agent Barton.  
"Sir, all team report no casitlies," Barton reported, "However John Garret, Cora Mills-Nolan and Senator Christen Ward are dead. As are a number of hellfire guards."  
"What about George Nolan and Moira Queen?" Coulson asked.  
"Gone," Barton reviled, "As is a man we've identified as Rumple Gold."  
"Alright when everyone is done here have them report back to the base," Coulson ordered.  
"Yes, sir," Barton obaied.  


May watched as Agent Morse brought in the hostages and reunited them with their love ones. With a smile she pulled out her phone, diled a number and left the squard room. "Andrew, its me," she said into her phone, "Looks like I'm coming home tonight."  


Later that night.  
Jemma picked into Grant's room and saw him and Leo in his hospital bed fast a seep.  
"They look happy," Lincoln said as he joined Jemma.  
"Yes, they do," Jemma agreed.  
"What about you?" Lincoln asked, "Are you happy?"  
Jemma looked over to where Dr. Will Daniels was standing and smiled. "Getting there," she replied.  


Agent Coulson was just finishing up his paper work when there was a knock at his door. He looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Clint Barton.  
"Ready to go, boss?" Clint asked.  
"Yes, I am," Coulson replied as he got up, grabbed his things and joined Clint. "Let's go home."  
With a smile Clint grabbed his husband's hand and the two men headed out. "Something is bothering me," he commented.  
"What?" Coulson wanted to know.  
"Whatever happened to the Queen's ledger?" Clint wondered.  


Ealsewhere in an undiclosed location.  
"We're here as ordered," Moira Queen said to a man behind a desk. George Nolan and Rumple Gold stood next to her. Moira handed the man her families ledger. "And you got this. Now what?"  
"Now," the man said, "Its my turn."  



	7. (And We're Feeling Fine)

A few weeks later.  
"So Jemma says that I'm fully healed," Grant was saying. He and Leo were at a party at Nolan/Mills. With them were David and Killian, Javier and Kevin, and Natasha.  
"That's great," Natasha commented, "The team hasn't been the same without you."  
"Hey," Oliver said as he and Barry joined them, "As the newest member of your team I take offence to that."  
"So how is life as a commomer?" Killian asked Oliver.  
"Great," Oliver reviled, "Not only do I work for a company that accepts mine and Barry's relationship, but I'm also with my good friends."  
"Speaking of that," David said as he raised his glass of champagne, "To good friends."  
"To good friends," everyone repeated.  


Later that evening.  
Javier moned as Kevin slid his raw pierced dick into his ass. While the latino man was mostly a top there was something about having his husband fuck him that drove Javier wild. "Oh babe," Javier moned, "Fuck me hard." He started stroking his own pierced dick.  
"That's it," Kevin told Javier, "Play with yourself. I want to see you squirt all over your P.A."  
"Yeah, well I want you to cum in me," Javier replied, "Fill me up with your seed."  
"Your wish is my command," Kevin said as he started pounding Javier.  


Oliver entered the bedroom that he shared with Barry and started getting undressed.  
"Are you shure your happy at Nolan/Mills?" Barry asked, "Working security is a big step down from CEO of Queen Consolidated."  
"Defently," Oliver answered as he got into bed next to Barry, "I was never happy as a CEO and Queen Consolidated is in good hands with my sister and Ray Plamer in charge." Oliver got on top of Barry and slid his dick into his ass. The two kissed as Oliver started to fuck Barry.  


Grant was laying in bed with Leo in his arms when his phone beeped. He picked it up and opened the text. "Daisy wants us to met with her and Lincoln tomorrow to go over wedding plans," he told Leo as he read the text.  
"I love Daisy and all, but she is making me want to elope with you," Leo reviled.  
Grant put his phone away and kissed Leo. "And we would if our friends and family wouldn't kill us for it," he replied, "Especially Natasha."  
"Yeah," Leo agreed, "For a badass Russian she is such a girl when it comes to being a bridesmaid."  
Grant laughed and pulled Leo closer into his embrace.  


Chase exited the bathroom and saw Riley laying in their bed looking at his new engagement ring. "You know I would never peg you for one of those boys," Case commented as he got undressed and climbed into bad, "The ones that are seeking husbands."  
"I wasn't," Riley reviled as he took Chase's newly pierced dick in his hand and started stroking it, "Untill I met you."  
Chase moned as his dick hardened. "Yeah," he agreed, "Me too."  


"So our anniversary is coming up," David pointed out as he and Killian got undressed, "I was thinking of making an appointment at Hook's Ink."  
"Yeah," Killian commented, "Finally going to let me pierce or ink you?"  
"Maybe," David said as they got into bed, "Any ideas what I should get?"  
Killian got on top of David and slid his dick into him. "Some," Killian responded once he was in David ass, "But right now I think I should fuck my prince." Killian pinned David down and started fucking him.  
"Yes, sir," was David's response.  


Elsewhere in a maximum security faculty.  
Brock Rumlow knew something was up when a guard woke him up and lead him out of his cell and to a far corner of the building.  
"So are you here to take care of me?" Rumlow asked. The guard didn't answer. "Well then get on with it."  
The guard pulled out his gun, and shot Rumlow in the head. His lifeless body fell to the ground. The guard left the body there and made his way out of the prison. He made his way to his car that was parked a few blocks away and got in. He pulled out his phone and diled a number. "Its done," he said into it, "Don't worry no one will never know that you were involved." With that the guard hung up his phone and drove off.


End file.
